Sheet flow water rides, such as those known as the Flow Rider®, typically comprise an inclined ride surface upon which a sheet flow of water under pressure is propelled at supercritical speed such that it conforms to the contours of the ride surface. The sheet flow essentially conforms to the physical shape and curvature of the ride surface, as it travels from a relatively low point to a relatively high point, such that the water takes on the shape of a wave. The depth, speed and volume of flow are preferably predetermined to maintain a consistent supercritical flow that enables the sheet flow of water to conform to the curved shape of the surface. And, with the ride surface configured with a slope or in the shape of a wave, the water ride can create simulated wave shapes similar to those that exist in nature, upon which water skimming and surfing maneuvers can be performed.
Typically, to ride this type of water ride, a rider will need to use a specially designed surfboard to maneuver on or across the moving sheet flow of water, wherein by using the force of gravity, the rider can move down and forward, and by using the rearward momentum of the sheet flow, the rider can travel up and back. By maneuvering the board in this manner, and shifting his or her weight back and forth, and staying balanced, the rider can reach an equilibrium point between the two forces and “ride the wave.” By making specific adjustments, and staying balanced, etc., the rider can perform various skimming and surfing maneuvers, including cut backs, slants, jumps, etc., which can simulate the sport of surfing.
One potential drawback, however, to this type of water ride relates to its general inability to allow more than one rider to ride on it at the same time, which is a function of its size and physical limitations, etc. And, from a commercial viability standpoint, the amount of throughput that can be achieved can be a significant factor in its success.
Attempts in the past have been made to increase the size of these types of water rides, but such efforts were normally for creating larger, more advanced waves, upon which more difficult maneuvers can be performed. While these attempts enabled riders to perform advanced maneuvers, and to have advanced competitions, because not all individuals are able to acquire the skill sets necessary to perform these types of maneuvers, these types of water rides often ended up being used mostly by beginners and intermediates, in which case, they ended up not being used to their maximum potential, even though the desire to accommodate advanced riders still exists.
What is needed therefore is a device that can be used in conjunction with sheet flow water rides, which will allow more than one rider to ride on the ride surface at the same time, while promoting and maintaining safety, and can help increase throughput, and therefore, increase the commercial viability and success of the attraction.